Taming the Beast
by marys2009
Summary: Derek's chained up and at Kate's mercy. She's in the mood to torture him and Derek gets more than he bargained for. Contains mature themes. Take's place around season 1 episode 10.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is produced by MTV and I don't own it!

Spoiler: This is based around season 1, episode 10. If you have not reached that part of the season yet, you may not want to continue further. Episode 10 reveals some aspects of Derek and Kate's relationship and I capitalize on it in this story.

Warnings: This story contains mature themes. If you are under the age of 18 do not continue as this is rated M for mature content!

This is a story with mature, sexual content between Derek and Kate. If you are not a fan of the couple, don't read it!

Derek's mind was racing, his heart was beating furiously in his chest and he couldn't begin to control it. His palms were sweating and he curled his fists, making his nails bite into his palms. How had he gotten himself into this situation? His arms were spread eagle, chained above him and the cold chill from the steely bars pressing against his skin couldn't stop the sweat from dripping down his body. How the fuck had he gotten himself into this situation? He'd grown too attached to Scott. That's what happened. Had told the boy to run, while he stayed to fight the hunters off alone. A fools errand, but he'd done it nonetheless. He allowed his head to roll back, and leaned heavily against the bars supporting him. He hadn't planned on being captured. He'd expected Kate to shoot him dead in the heart... with a snide comment to grace his last breaths. He shouldn't have underestimated her. Attempted to predict her. He knew better than that, and yet here he was, having fallen into her devised trap once more.

He gulped hard, his tongue heavy and thick in his mouth from lack of water.

He should have known better. Kate loved to toy with him too much to let him off with a quick death. She would tear out his bitter heart until the end.

Determined steps echoed down the hallway and alerted him to company. Despite how sore and worn he had become over the several hours of torture he'd had to endure earlier, he couldn't mistake those steps. Kate was coming. To visit him, to berate him, drag him into unforgiving darkness... his own living nightmares. He shifted in his cool confines, straightening and lifting his head stubbornly. He wouldn't allow her to see the effect she'd had on him.

Kate seemed to glide around the corner and right into sight. She caught his eyes and he immediately shifted his gaze to the wall beside him. He didn't want to look at her.

"Oh sweetie," Kate purred, "have you been waiting for me?"

Derek ignored her and stared fixedly at the wall.

"Mmm, of course of course, let's not get ahead of ourselves here. We've only just begun our little reunion." Kate continued, sauntering over to the table where the shock device lay prepped, and slid onto its edge."Tell me, Derek, how would you like to consummate our reunion? Start from the beginning?" she teased, "Relive it step by heated step?"

Derek couldn't stop his gaze from flickering over to her at that. If she was suggesting the times they'd fucked in the past and repeating them... he'd fucking kill her. He didn't care how chained up or physically worn he was, if she touched him...

Kate's glinting eyes seemed to catch his thoughts and she smiled in amusement. Derek quickly looked back to the wall. She slipped off the table and causally walked closer to him, taunting, "Oh sweetie, don't tell me you've missed me all these years?"

The muscle in Derek's jaw visibly jumped as he ground his teeth together.

"The way I made you feel? With something as little as a caress?" She baited, sliding a few fingers down the side of his sweating chest. A smirk graced her features as she watched his nipples begin to pebble.

Derek turned his head further to the side, glaring heatedly at the bricks on the wall lining the bars he was chained to. He wouldn't let her get to him, not again, and slowly, steadily, began to count, brick by brick up the wall.

"My my, mighty reactive aren't we?" Kate whispered, leaning closer.

Four... five... Derek counted in his head. Breathe. Six, seven. Breathe. Eight, nine. Breathe. Derek continued the mantra.

Kate ran her fingers back up the side of his chest and down again. Goosebumps began to spread up Derek's chest and down his arms.

...fourteen... Derek continued in his head.

"Look at how bad your body craves it!" Kate exclaimed, "One would think you haven't been touched in months!"

Derek's jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed further at the wall as he desperately tried to focus on counting. Sixteen?... was it?

Kate clamored on, "Oh no... oh no, no, no, no! Don't tell me you haven't gotten any since I last saw you?"

She paused, realization dawning on her as Derek's eyes shut tight.

Kate's head reared back and she laughed brightly, "You haven't! You've been celibate for what... six years?"

Derek fumbled to count another brick. Where was he? Where was he!

"Don't tell me the big bad werewolf hunter scared the pussy cat away from intimacy, did she?" Kate crooned at him.

Derek's eyebrows dipped low, hooding his eyes as he glared at the wall. I hate her. I hate her. I fucking hate her! His mind ranted.

Kate then took both hands and ran her fingers hard down both sides of his body, delighted to see Derek's chest move towards her in reaction. Her fingers then crawled up his abdomen and to the lining of his chest, fanning out to cover each pectoral, palms deftly covering each nipple. Derek grit his teeth hard in anticipation. What was she doing? Her fingers then came together at each nipple and began a delicate process of plucking at them, easing them into perky awareness. Derek's eyebrows knit together as his nostrils flared. If she even tried... Kate flicked his left nipple and he couldn't stop the reflex of his body as if curled backwards, his fists clenching hard as he cut off the groan threatening to escape his throat and swallowed it thickly. Kate's wicked grin only grew as she continued to flick at his nipples, enjoying the way the wiry muscles in his shoulders shifted in response.

"My my," Kate continued in delight, "just look at the way your dick's risen!"

Derek's teeth ground harder as he fought off the heat rising in him. He could feel the tell-tale signs of arousal as his breathing came in short, hard pants and the heat pooling in his abdomen began to slither down into his dick and beat it into growing. Distress swept through him as he attempted to control himself, forcing his breath into a smoother rhythm and clenching his abs to stop the warm boiling inside him from continuing. But he was failing, miserably, and each flick to his nipples cruelly reminded him of it as it caused coils of heat to shoot down into his groin and beat to the rhythm of his pulse, which only raced harder in reaction.

"Its almost as if..." Kate mulled out loud, looking questioningly up at her prisoner held prone before her, "almost as if you haven't came in weeks."

Derek's eyes flashed towards hers, gazing at her with an unwilling vulnerability. She eagerly took the opportunity to rove into those green depths and grabbed what she wanted.

No. No, he hadn't been with anyone since her. And no, he couldn't bare to touch himself after her either. He'd tried to bring some semblance of his former life into his new one, the one without his family, but he'd failed each and every time. After the fire... after Kate had revealed her dirty secret to him, deliberately gloated in his face, him and Laura had ran. Laura never knew how hunters had found out where they resided or who exactly had burned down their home, but she was young and had followed his lead.

But even in another state, a new town, a new house... Kate's face had burned itself into his subconscious and threatened never to leave. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her standing before him with a devilish smile on her face; and his heart would call out to her, plead for some sort of understanding into why she'd ardently decimated his family.

Despite his best efforts to rid himself of her, she plagued his dreams at night. Touching him, fucking him hard into the sheets as she rode on top of him. And no matter what he did, every morning he'd wake up with an erection as hard as steel and eager for release. He'd close his eyes and think of models or girls he'd thought of before he met Kate. But each and every time his mind would drift back to her and he couldn't take it. The thought of touching himself to her, bringing himself to orgasm with her face and body in mind after everything she'd done to him, destroyed him. And so he'd stop, never attaining release. Until weeks later, the build-up had finally gotten to him and one morning he'd grabbed himself and brought himself to a quick and hard release, thinking of nothing but her. Kate. Kate's hand's sliding down his chest, Kate's tongue licking up his shaft, Kate's hands gripping his thighs and her breath ghosting at the tip of his erection until he begged for release. And as his release set upon him and he'd thoroughly enjoyed writhing in the rapture of it, the sated feeling that followed it was short-livid and followed by a deepening hole in his chest. A devastating emptiness that spread to his stomach and seemed to echo into his limbs, making him tremble. He'd ended up puking shortly after. The guilt of orgasming to the girl who'd brutally burned his family alive in mirth clawed at his insides for months. For months he'd berated himself, detested looking in the mirror... even holding himself to urinate had made him cringe. He'd finally found that exercising, pushing himself to his limits and back again released the tension in his tightly-wound up body. And gradually the ripping guilt ebbed, as day by day he forced his body to find release through sweat and exercise instead of his hand or another's body.

Kate snickered at him, "Oh you wretched thing. Your part in your family's death's really got to you, didn't it?"

Derek's head snapped toward her, eyes blazing, "My part? My part! You murdered them!" he couldn't help the way his voice rose in consternation.

"And you," Kate whispered, her hands slipping down his chest to rest along his lower abs as she raised herself against him, "led me right to them."

Derek's lip curled back as his fangs elongated and a deep growl resonated from within his chest.

"Yes sweetie, you, despite all the warnings still fell for me and revealed your darkest secrets. The cursed truth of your family; how your body pitifully forms into that of a wolfs," Kate laughed as Derek's growling rose in volume, "You didn't just trust your life in my hands, you entrusted your entire family's! Threw them all down with you!"

Derek snapped at her, fangs desperate to rip into her flesh.

"Rather careless of you I might add," Kate added in after thought and dropped down, kissing her way across his chest and along his abdomen. Her hands came to his pants and she slipped the tips of her fingers in, undoing the button with a quick tug.

Derek snarled unabashedly, fists clenching as he began to wrestle against his restraints. Pulling heavily on them, cutting into his flesh as he tried desperately to wring his body out of it's entrapment.

Derek's ineffective efforts only seemed to spur Kate forward as she tugged Derek's pants and boxers down to his knees, amusement lacing her voice as she spoke, "Don't bother sweetie, you're not getting out of those. Though you know that... always enjoyed the fight, didn't you Derek?"

Kate leaned forward and ran her tongue up his inner thigh.

Derek yanked against his chains harder, but they only rattled in response as blood began to line his bindings.

"Always wanted me to force you into submission," Kate goaded, fingers climbing up the back of his thighs as she began to lathe the lining of his hip bone with her tongue.

"No. No!" Derek shouted, struggling harder against unforgiving restraints, blood seeping out and oozing down his forearms.

Kate chuckled, "Oh yes you did sweetie. Loved to have me take control of the situation, of you. Your body. That's why you told me the truth about your family... because you wanted another to control the wild beast within you. Because being a werewolf is tiring, isn't it sweetie? Having to control your every reaction day in and day out is exhausting, isn't it? You wanted another to control it, you, and it cost you everything."

Kate began to lick teasingly around the base of Derek's dick.

Derek grit his teeth and dropped his head back, banging it against the bars. She was right. She was always right. Handling the wolf inside him was draining and in high school everything had been so much more extreme, heightened with puberty. Any mild irritant flipped a switch inside of him and it had been so hard to constrain it. Still was. He'd gotten himself into so much trouble time and time again, regardless of his best efforts to reign in his wolf. He'd just... just wanted a break. A break from having to do it all himself for a second. Just a second. But it hadn't mattered in the end. Because the wolf still resided within him and his family had paid with their lives for those handful of seconds. He was the one who'd put them at risk. He was the one responsible for it.

Grabbing Derek's sack in her right hand, Kate began to gently roll his balls as her tongue moved up to lick at the lining of Derek's hip bone once more.

Derek's dick was throbbing for attention and he could no longer ignore it. He couldn't help the way he quivered in Kate's hands or the way his abs spasmed when she honed in on a particular spot. Derek felt his heart beat faster and his body begin to heat into a slow but sure burn. His eyes scrunched close as his chest came forward and his head fell back more, revealing the corded muscles of his neck. He swallowed hard. Kate began to suckle her way back down his hip, towards the base of his dick. Derek's abs tightened on him further, his insides wanton for more, as he breathed in deeply through his nose, his lungs eager for oxygen.

"Say it," Kate murmured against his corded erection.

Derek worked his jaw back and forth, not tempted enough to speak out.

Kate's tongue flicked out suddenly against the head of his dick and Derek's breath hitched at the unexpectedness of it. Her tongue darted out again and Derek shook his head, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Oooh, it's starting to bead out. You must really be feeling it now sweetie," Kate cooed out, her fingers beginning to gently bounce Derek's balls.

Derek breathed harshly out his nose and rammed his head against the bars, desperate to keep his voice at bay.

Kate immediately sucked the tip of Derek's dick into her mouth and swirled the tip with her tongue.

"Stop," Derek whispered tightly.

Kate's suckling only increased as her tongue then went to flick against the edge of the head of his dick.

"Stop!" Derek's strangled-voice sounded out.

Kate sucked on the tip, leaning back incrementally until Derek's dick slipped out of her mouth.

"Say it," Kate repeated, her voice steady, eyes wandering up his twitching abs and sweating chest to look up at him.

Derek tightened his fists, feeling the bite of his nails before loosening them slowly and unclenching his jaw. His lips parted as he whispered, "Please."

"Again," Kate's voice ordered out.

Pausing, Derek exhaled out heavily through his nose. He sagged against the bars and his head dropped forward. His eyes opened and met Kate's. How could he be doing this to himself? Again.

"Please," Derek begged.

Kate looked steadily into Derek's green eyes. Reveling in how easily she had manipulated him into dropping his guard for her again, even after all that she'd done to him. He was so vulnerable to her and it couldn't have satisfied her more. Briefly she wondered if leaving him hard and wanton after pleading for it would destroy him more than coming, and that's when it hit her and she realized it would.

The twinkle in Kate's eyes made Derek's eyebrow rise in question, but all was soon forgotten as Kate leaned back over his dick and sucked the whole of him down. Her right hand now cupped his balls and rubbed them back and forth against each other as she suckled up and down the length of his dick.

The heat that enveloped him rejuvenated the boiling inside him and began to coil up his dick. His fists tightened and he had a desperate desire to grasp onto something and hold fast. Kate's movements below quickened and a particular flick at the tip of his dick on her way up made him release a muted groan. He was close. Almost there.

"Please," Derek murmured, his chest thrusting out and his head falling back.

"Please," Derek repeated, louder, as his abdomen tightened and sweat slid down the back of his thighs.

"Please!" Derek called out as the coiling became unbearable and all he could feel was the warmth of Kate's mouth around him and the way his body bent back as if strung. He couldn't take it any more!

Suddenly the warmth seemed to evaporate into the air and all Derek could feel was a chill encircling his dick.

A soft, disgruntled sound left Derek's lips as his body tightened in need once more and he felt the hard pulse of his dick one, two, three times before beginning to ebb. Derek hesitantly opened his eyes and gazed forward. Kate was crouched in front of him with a grin on her face. Derek's jaw tightened and his nostrils flared. She'd been playing a game with him. Grabbing the back of his jeans and boxers, she dragged them up his thighs and around his butt. Leaning forward Kate abruptly licked the pre-cum off the tip of Derek's dick and Derek's head snapped back as a gasp escaped him. Kate then methodically tucked his dick back into his boxers and zipped up and buttoned his jeans. By the time she was standing Derek had turned his face away, eyes gleaming with hurt.

"Aww sweetie, you didn't actually think you'd get what you wanted, did you?" Kate mockingly soothed.

Derek's teeth ground together and his brows drew inward, but his gaze remained steadily on the wall.

"Or did you really think I'd get you off like old times?" Kate taunted, "You do realize that I was using you then too, don't you?"

Derek was beginning to blink faster and his teeth creaked as he clenched them harder.

"Oh no," Kate murmured, fascination lighting her tone, "you don't actually still love me, do you?"

The heat in Derek's chest rose with the increasing pace of his beating heart. The muscle of his jaw jumped as his nose scrunched.

"You do!" Kate cackled, amazement overwhelming her, "After I killed you family? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Why are you doing this?" Derek asked, voice thick.

Reaching up, Kate firmly grabbed Derek's chin and turned it towards her. With his eyes still trained to the wall, Kate ordered, "Look at me." Kate watched his green eyes trail to hers until they met and drew strength from the pain flowing in their depths. "Because you're a beast," she stated.

Derek felt a cold ice worm its way through his stomach and weave up into his heart.

Slipping forward her lips ghosted over his ear as she continued, "and all beasts need to be tamed."

Derek lungs seemed to constrict as her words swept through him.

Dropping back, Kate released his chin and roved over his lowered eyes and forlorn features. "Until later," she cooed and turned to leave.

An overwhelmingly hollow heat racked up Derek's chest and slithered up his neck. As his eyes lifted to follow her out the room, a tear slipped unbeknownst down his cheek.

Please review! This is the first story I've posted on the internet and it took me hours to write so I'd appreciate it if you took a minute to give me feedback!

Also I haven't decided whether to make this a one-shot or to continue it so let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is produced by MTV and I don't own it!

Warnings: Mature themes, same as before!

Thank you all for your reviews! I really appreciated them all and you have no idea how happy they made me! Although it has been awhile I've been writing and knowing that you guys want more makes it more fun for me to turn something in! Ironically this chapter originally wasn't in the plan but it kind of wrote itself and I think it fits nicely. I hope you like it!

"Head down Derek," Kate's voice commanded somewhere behind him.

Derek listened, bowing his head.

"Close your eyes," her hot breath whispered at his ear now, forcing shivers to run down his back.

He closed his eyes and could picture her smirk as he felt her place a folded bandana over his eyes and knot it around his head.

"There we go," she murmured aloud. Derek heard her back away from him and stalk around him, likely admiring her view.

He couldn't blame her. He was kneeling on the wooden floor at the foot of her bed with his hands tied neatly behind his back. His shirt was off and he had a feeling his pants would be leaving him soon as well. So no he couldn't blame her for biding her time looking at him, if she were so vulnerably positioned before him as he was, he would be doing the same.

"Are you comfortable?" Kate asked from his right.

"No," Derek responded back. His shoulders were beginning to burn from the angle and his knees hurt from holding the weight of his body up.

"Oh?" Kate purred, foot steps nearing him, "but you like this don't you?" Her hand grabbed at the front of his pants, gripping the protruding bulge. Derek held back a groan as she tugged, "like being tied up and defenseless... completely at my mercy."

"No," Derek answered back, "No, I don't."

Kate released the pressure on his member and slid her hand up his chest. She maneuvered around him to kneel behind him. Both hands now wrapping around him to slide up and down his torso. His muscles squirmed with the warm trail of her fingers, his dick continuing to rise to attention.

"No?" Kate intoned at his left ear, the hot rush of heat creating chills at the tail of his spine. A sudden pinch of his nipples had him gasping. "Not at all?" she murmured again. The hot appendage of her tongue ran up his ear and his butt clenched at the feeling as the muscles in his shoulders tightened and shifted.

Derek was quickly beginning to regret this. He didn't like this at all. He didn't like being vulnerable and he quickly realized why he'd never consented to being tied up before.

Kate's hands ran down his front, stopping just as her finger tips ran right under the band of his boxers. His dick pulsed in anticipation but Kate's fingers only responded by slowly moving up and grazing the raised muscles of his abdomen. Her nails began to dance around the muscles, forcing his abs to twitch. "Stop it Kate," Derek ground out weakly.

"Stop? Stop what Derek?" Kate's teasing voice questioned as her hands dived into his pants and her nails began to tease at his inner thighs.

"Kate!" Derek exasperatedly called out, his spine arching back as his hips tried to inch her hands toward his dick.

"Derek," she sang into his ear, her right hand sliding up to cup his balls.

As her fingers began to slowly caress his balls, a hot heat began to slither within them, making his body squirm and his cock throb for attention. "Kate, just fucking stop," Derek forced out as his chest began to heave and he panted for air. Kate's other hand rose to grip the base of his shaft and he moaned behind closed lips at the pressure.

"Oooh, I like that sound sweetie," Kate cooed in his ear.

Her hand started to pump him in a slow rhythm and he couldn't help the way soft moans escaped past his parted lips.

"Do you like this?" Kate whispered in his ear, her hands incessant in their slow pace of rubbing his balls and pumping his shaft.

Her grip on his member suddenly tightened and her pace slowed to a crawl. He groaned belatedly in response, his hips thrusting desperately into her hand. Kate's movements stopped altogether and he shook his head, releasing a hard breath through his nose; his thrusts were nothing but empty air compared to her skilled hands. "Kate," Derek growled now.

Kate bit his ear hard and relished Derek's grunt of displeasure. "Cut the tone puppy," Kate scolded him, "I'm not intimidated and it'll get you no where with me."

Derek's eyebrows came together in consternation as he grit his teeth. He didn't like this. In fact, he hated it. The way Kate could play with him, manipulate him to her liking. How she'd innocently brought up the idea to tie him up while they were lying in bed. How she'd somehow gotten him to foolishly agree. How he was here moaning at the mere touch of her finger tips even now.

Kate began to bounce his balls in her fingers. His eyebrows scrunched down and a hard breath came from his nose as his mind focused on the heavy feeling of his balls, his need to cum.

"I'm sorry," he replied belatedly, his tone defeated.

"Oh?" Kate responded, her other hand beginning its slow tortuous pumping once more.

Derek licked his lips, biting at his bottom lip as she suddenly tugged roughly at his dick. "Fuck Kate, just stop," he whined out.

Kate's hand began to pump faster and Derek moaned as the hot heat in his stomach grew in volume and pooled in his dick.

"Are you really so desperate for me to stop?" Kate questioned in his ear, "Desperate to be the one to finish yourself off?"

Kate's grip around his dick grew tighter as she pumped faster. The muscles in his back tightened and his body began to writhe of its own accord against her. The heat within him was starting to become too much, ceaselessly pounding up the shaft of his dick and he could feel sweat dripping down his torso. He didn't like being like this, he was so damn uncomfortable! "No Kate," he ground out, "I don't want... I don't want..." He couldn't finish, her pace was incessant and the heat within him was making it hard to keep his voice level. He didn't want to speak, it was humiliating.

"Tell me," she insisted, her hot breath caressing his ear, "Tell me what you want Derek. Tell me everything."

Kate's hand stopped at the base of his shaft, her hand gripping hard and then loosely repeatedly, a sort of pulsing rhythm. "I-" Derek spoke haltingly. He was doing all he could not to moan openly. "I, I want you." He groaned needily, the feeling of her pulsing hand shifting up and down his dick intoxicating. "I want all of you. All the time." Kate's hand began to pick up speed as the hand holding his balls bounced faster. "It's you. I think of nothing but you. All the time. I can't help it. It's sickening." Kate's hand had ceased pulsing and resumed pumping his dick at a rapid pace. An unforgiving heat boiled in his stomach and forced its way up into his dick. His wanton moans were gaining volume as the feeling of her hand squeezing the cum up his dick became unbearable. It wouldn't stop. He couldn't stop.

All feeling vanished and the hot heat that had coiled itself up the shaft of his dick began to quickly slink back down into the base of his shaft. "Kate!" he called out, in need of the warm pressure Kate's hands provided. Her finger slowly rubbed at the head of his dick, smearing pre-cum around it. He groaned his balls aching as they fought to release their load.

"Beg me," Kate cooed in his ear, "Beg me for what you want Derek." Her thumb flicked at the head of his dick repeatedly and he grunted, the heat at the the base of his dick began to pulse back up his shaft. Her other hand began to caress his balls and he moaned at the sudden warmth her hand brought.

"Stop Kate," he gasped, his voice wanton, "please, just stop." Kate's hand gripped at the base of his dick and started to pump. A rush of heat suddenly climbing up his dick at an alarming pace. He groaned, his pants hard and loud as his muscles began to tighten and his toes curled. "Don't Kate," he whined out as her pace increased, "please don't stop."

"That's all I asked for," Kate purred in his ear.

The warmth of her breath against his ear assaulted his senses and he writhed uncontrollably. His moaning now audible as he squirmed, the tightness in his muscles bringing the hot coiling heat inside him to a boiling level. Everything was hot and tight, cool sweat dripping down the back of his thighs doing nothing to offset the hot pressure in his dick. The pressure she was working out of him with every pump. "Please," he begged desperately, "please Kate." Kate's hand pumped faster, squeezing the hot slithering coil up his shaft and forcing his body to bend lewdly as he panted out his pleas. A sudden rush of wet, hot heat sucked at the pulse point of his neck and he groaned loudly. The heat was everywhere. Boiling in his abdomen, weighing in his balls, coiled up his dick, sucking at his neck. It was everywhere. Heat. Tight heat. Kate's grip around his dick tightened and the insufferable hot feeling drove up his dick. He balls drew up and suddenly the hot slithering coil inside him was pulsing up and out of his cock. He came. Mind blank. Muscles tense and spasming. The feeling of his release freeing and satisfying.

Sated, his body relaxed entirely. Sitting back on his heels, his shoulders slumped and his head dropped. His panting was audible but he was too exhausted to care. Hands gripped his shoulders and pushed him to lean back against a warm body. Kate. A soft tingling trailed through his scalp and down his spine as her hand combed through his hair. A barely audible moan escaped him. This feeling of utter contentment was rare to him. Especially in another's presence.

Derek felt Kate's soft lips at his ear as she kissed him lightly. She pushed him to sit up straight, her hands then working at the knot of the bandana around his head. As the knot came away it slipped down his face and into his lap. He blinked, the light blaringly bright. Kate's hand cupped his chin and turned him to face her. He looked into her hazel eyes quizzically before she kissed him. Her lips pressing at his hard as they kissed. His mouth opened and his tongue licked at hers. Her mouth was warm and wet and she ended the kiss with a small nip to his lip. As he opened his eyes to look at her again he was immediately confronted with her all-knowing smirk.

"I love you," he murmured to her, hands still tied behind his back.

Her smirk spread into a full-out grin as she rose to stand above his kneeling form. "Good," she answered back haughtily.

The sound of confident, measured steps brought Derek out of his revere. Kate rounded the corner and looked at him with a broad smile.

How could he have been so blind? How couldn't he have seen it? Seen her for the manipulative bitch she was?

Derek's eyes caught her hazel one's as she looked at him smugly.

He had known, hadn't he? He'd known. And he'd liked it.

Kate grinned at his chained up form from across the cellar. "Ready for round two?" she teased, voice as confident as his memory.

So for all of you who may be a little confused, that was a flashback to Derek and Kate's relationship before she killed his family. There may or may not be more flashbacks like this in the future, depends on how I want to reveal their past!

Anyways I hope you liked it and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: Same as before!

A soft caress along his cheek jilted him awake. Blinking hard, he looked to the source and witnessed the slow spread of a smile emerge on a beautiful face. Of course, Kate.

"Aww, don't tell me my pussycat was so tired he fell asleep standing," Kate murmured lowly to him.

He glared at her and looked to the stone wall beside him. How he'd managed to actually fall asleep standing against the steel bars he was chained to, he had no clue. Furthermore he began to question how she'd been able to sneak up on him. His senses should have alerted him to her presence and the fact that they hadn't, made him worry. He needed to be at full-attention when dealing with Kate and clearly his body wasn't prepared to do that.

"No response? Don't tell me you're going to start ignoring me again," Kate continued, sliding a finger deftly across his chest, "No matter I suppose, I don't like things that talk back."

Derek ignored her touch and kept his cool gaze focused on the wall.

"I brought you something," Kate cooed moving towards a discarded satchel on the ground.

Derek's gaze strayed to her and the bag, conflicted. How had he missed the bag? She must have brought it in with her but why hadn't he caught the change in scenery when he'd woken? What was going on with his senses? Had he really been in here so long he was starting to deteriorate?

Taking out a bottle of water and a ziplock bag with a sandwich in it, Kate turned and raised them to him, "Which would you like first?"

Derek's growling was immediate. Fucking bitch. He wouldn't eat or drink a damn thing she brought him. At this rate, he was questioning if she'd already managed to poison him in his sleep!

Kate smirked, enticed, "Bet I can drown that growl right out of you... lets go with water first then, shall we?"

As Kate stepped closer, Derek's growling increased in volume and his biceps clenched as he jerked helplessly against his chains. He couldn't drink. He couldn't eat. Not chained as he was. If he did, there'd be no way to relieve himself afterwards. He'd be stuck, chained to these bars and be forced to soil himself. Or worse, manipulated into letting Kate aid him of relieving himself, how'd she'd accomplish that, he didn't care to guess.

Kate unscrewed the cap and tossed it to the side. Casually reaching out a hand to grab his chin, Kate quickly recoiled when her beast tried to bite her.

"Now now Derek, lets not be like that," Kate admonished, watching as Derek's eyes gleamed brightly at her.

"Daddy wouldn't like it if you turned, would he?" Derek hissed back. Catching Kate's frown he goaded further, "Tell me, Kate. What would he do? Chain you up and beat you along with me? Use you to catch other werewolfs until you were of no further use?"

"Oh Derek," Kate snipped, "let's not pretend here. We both know only an alpha can create werewolfs," Slipping her hand behind her back, Kate grasped the knife lodged in her belt and promptly thrust it into Derek's stomach, "and you're too weak to be that."

The gasp that escaped his throat was unexpected, but so was the knife. He felt little more than a hard pressure at first, until Kate ridged the knife up and slid it out. Searing heat coursed through him like a wild fire, all stemming from the wound. Each beat of his heart sent blood rushing out and his body was slow to stop it. Much too slow as the burning only seemed to increase as his blood seeped out and ran down his body. Along his boxers and jeans and down along his left leg.

The sudden water gushing into his mouth caught him off guard and as he tried to move his head away from it, Kate only seemed to be trying to lodge it further down his throat.

Kate watched on silently as Derek sputtered and fruitlessly attempted to move away from the bottle filling his mouth with water and spilling out his lips and down his chin. Using her other hand, Kate pushed up against his chin and forced his head back against the bars, allowing no movement.

Desperately Derek fought against the water pouring into his mouth and just as he'd maneuvered his tongue to press against the bottles opening to stop the onslaught, Kate had forced his head back and brought her smooth fingers to press over his nose, cutting off all air.

Derek's eyebrows knit together in consternation and his eyes squinted as he struggled to hold his breath. Kate snickered and watched as his eyes met hers. Green eyes in clear distress, searching for a futile escape. Kate felt the sudden budge of Derek's jaw muscle as it jumped beneath her fingers. He began to blink rapidly and Kate knew she had succeeded when the wolf before her began to guzzle down the water, taking thick, quick gulps. As Derek's eyes closed fully, she watched on as his adams apple bobbed up and down with each eager gulp. Undoubtedly he was now in a race with himself, to drink the water before he choked to death on it. His hands grabbled with the chains locking him down and his chest heaved forward as he started to choke down the last half of the bottle.

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't breathe! He looked to Kate and her unsympathetic features clearly belied how she felt. She'd kill him. She'd fucking kill him. His throat seemed to convulse, threatening to betray him and force him to breathe when there was no air to greet him. He couldn't- the bottle was ripped from his mouth and he sucked in air and water, loosing control of his body as it fought between breathing in air and coughing up the liquid in his lungs.

Kate watched as his head hung, breathing ragged, with a rather smug smile on her lips. "Finished it," she sung out and watched as his eyes belatedly traveled up her body to meet hers.

He wanted to kill her. Murder her. Feel the way his teeth tore into the fragile skin of her neck. Feel its resistance as it ripped. And then lick. Lick the blood clean as it trailed down her collarbone and stained her shirt. He wanted to ferally slice at her shirt, with no concern as to whether he cut into her as well or not. He wanted to lick and suck each dark pearl of blood off of her chest. See the way her body flushed with color as he licked at her breast. Feel the way her hands grabbed onto him in need. Holding tight to his shoulders and biceps as he moved lower, to her abdomen. He wanted to slide his hands down her body and slip her tight jeans off of her so he could grasp her butt. He wanted to hear her moan for him. He wanted... he wanted everything he shouldn't.

Kate smirked, amused by the way his eyes glittered for her. The way a fire seemed to light bright beneath those green orbs. She knew that look. He wanted her. Oh, how he wanted her. Reaching out she pressed to where her knife had breached his skin and he grunted. "Almost all healed up, isn't it?" she murmured lightly, "Guess I didn't go deep enough."

He glared at her, but couldn't stop the way his eyes followed her fingers to her lips, which parted to allow them in. She sucked with a soft moan. "My my," she whispered upon slipping them out, "Lovestruck werewolf sure does taste good."

He looked to her and her smug expression cut at him. Couldn't she just leave him alone? His gaze shifted back to the wall and his jaw tightened. He'd had enough of her games today. She needed to leave.

Dipping into the blood lining his healing wound, Kate stepped closer. "Want some?" She asked, bringing her fingers to his lips. His lack of response didn't deter her as she lightly caressed his lips, smearing his blood on them. Derek's teeth clenched and his nostrils flared, but he didn't move.

Kate glared at him. Although she liked a silent pet, she preferred when they still had life in them. Her gaze carried her to his blood-stained jeans and a smile graced her lips. "You seem displeased pussycat," she mocked, "Is it because of your dirty jeans? Would you be happier without them?"

Derek's deadly gaze locked on her. A warning. An empty warning, as it couldn't be carried out.

He felt the smooth skin of Kate's fingers as they deftly slid into his pants, unclasping the button. He growled, fists clenching and tugging wildly at his chains as she haughtily grinned up at him. He was keenly aware of the feeling of his pants slowly slipping down his body. How the skin of his hips chilled at the feeling of being exposed and continued to slide down to his thighs. A hot panic flew into his chest as he realized he couldn't stop her. He wouldn't be able to stop her. Abruptly Kate tugged at his pants hard and he clenched his teeth as they dropped to the floor, revealing his lower half to her.

"My my Derek, enjoying yourself already?" Kate teased as she lowered a finger to bounce his half hard dick.

Derek's green eyes glowered at her and she smirked coyly back at him, pleased with her results. She'd gotten her puppy to react!

Derek's nostrils flared as she continued her ministrations to his dick. With narrowed eyes he glared at her. He didn't know what else to do. When he spoke, he was stabbed. When he ignored her, she played with him. He couldn't win. She would continue to push him until he adequately performed whatever trick it was she wanted. So he just stared back at her and watched as she greeted his look with a satisfied smile.

"Is there anything you'd like puppy?" She cooed to him, tugging at his hardening member.

Derek's teeth clenched as he glared murderously at her.

"Nothing?" she asked with a whisper as her thumb flicked the tip of his dick.

Derek's eyes clenched tight and his body contorted lewdly as he attempted to control the shiver running up his spine at her actions. He didn't want this! He wasn't going to bow down and beg her again! Kate's finger began to swirl the pre-cum around the head of his dick and he swallowed thickly against the hot tingles shooting down his dick and up his back.

"I'd like to eat," Derek choked out.

Kate's ministrations halted. Her eyebrow quirked as she looked up at him in disbelief, "You want to eat?"

"Yes," Derek ground out, eyes flashing with impertinence, "I'm famished."

"Famished?" Kate repeated back, "I doubt that," she answered, her tone turning cunning, "but I'm sure with enough extraneous activity, you will be." Leaning forward she licked at the blood smeared across his lips.

Derek looked at her warily, her warm tongue lapping at his lips. Her attentions keeping his senses locked on her, her warm breath gushing across his face, the heat of her nearness, her clothed breasts brushing lightly against his chest. He swallowed thickly and his tongue swept out to lick against his bottom lip. His eyes focused in on Kate's lips, watching as she licked her own as well, mimicking him. She was so close to him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She neared and he glanced up to look into her eyes. A softness greeted him. A certain hazel-eyed softness he'd seen many times before when he was young and in love with her. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. Her lips molding to his. He wanted this. He wanted her. He angled his head more, pressing forward, tongue slipping out to taste her. Her hand weaved into the hair behind his head as her tongue pressed against his own, and he groaned. Empty air greeted him as she abruptly moved away and her hands slipped off of him. The back of her hand wiped against her lips as she took a couple of steps back and grinned up at him.

"Have a good night, Derek," and like a wisp of air, Kate turned, smoothly picking up her discarded bag and sauntering out the door.

I really hope you guys liked this one! Please review! I love hearing your thoughts on their relationship!


End file.
